


we'll be doing what we do (just pretending that we're cool)

by subwaycars



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaycars/pseuds/subwaycars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, Miles and Ganke figure out each other's secrets, build a batcave, and become something of a superhero team in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be doing what we do (just pretending that we're cool)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).



> I started writing this before Issue 28 came out so this fic ignores everything that came after Issue 27 (i.e. Power Pack) + the entire Cataclysm event.
> 
> Also, this is set in a nebulous future about a year or so from Issue 27.

**5.**

“Ouch,” Miles says, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He opens them again a second later, because it’s actually less terrifying watching Kate sew his leg back up than just waiting for it to happen.

“Stop moving,” Kate says, pulling back to whack him on the shoulder, but gently. She smiles at him after, sweet and only a little terrified, before leaning back over his thigh.

Ganke makes a noise from where’s he hovering just behind Miles’ shoulder.

“Hey, be gentle with him,” he says, and Miles can’t keep from laughing. It jostles Kate’s hand, and it _hurts_ , but Kate grins up at them both and it’s okay.

There’s blood on her teeth and her face and her fingers, and there’s the beginnings of a bruise starting on her bare shoulder. Her hair’s pulled back, a haphazard mess, and every time she goes to push her bangs out of her face she smears more blood across her forehead. She’s fine though. She fine and Ganke’s fine, and Miles is going to be fine.

Kate sews him up with steady hands and careful fingers and Ganke is warm and solid behind him, and Miles’ trusts these two more than he trusts anyone else in his life.

“Are you sure you’re qualified to do this?” Ganke asks, not for the first time, peering over Miles’ shoulder.

“I’m not going to a hospital,” Miles says, not for the first time either. Ganke knows his reasons, so he doesn’t argue. Miles’ doesn’t mind though. He knows Ganke’s reasons too.

Kate finishes one careful stitch, moves on to the next and Miles hisses. Kate doesn’t apologize and Ganke doesn’t ask if he’s okay. He’s glad for both. They watch her work carefully, Miles concentrating on his breathing like that might make it hurt less.

“All done,” Kate says finally, quiet, tying off the last of the stitches. She pats him carefully on the knee, getting to her feet. Miles watches her go, heading towards the bathroom, presumably to wash up and change out of her uniform, ripped and blood-spattered as it is. He lets her go.

Even if he was up to walking right now, he knows better than to follow her. He’s learned, in the past month, that sometimes Kate needs her space. She just stitched up his leg. The least he can do is give her room to breathe.

Ganke slides onto the couch where she was sitting. Miles is glad he’s here, that he’s a part of this, that he knows about Miles, that he’s _always_ known. Kate might need space but Miles doesn’t much like being alone.

“You okay, dude?” Ganke asks softly, and Miles lets himself fall a little into him.

He smiles, tired.

“I’m good,” he says. It’s not quite true. He doesn’t know how he’s going to walk anytime soon and the weekend is almost over. He doesn’t know how he’s going to hide the scar from his father either. He tired and everything hurts and Kate’s probably having a mild panic attack in the bathroom and they’re only fifteen, this is too much.

But.

“We did good today, didn’t we?” Ganke says, and there’s that.

Miles laughs. “We did.”

Ganke relaxes next to him, stops looking quite so worried. Miles closes his eyes.

He practices flexing his leg, tries not to wince every time the stitches pull. He needs to get out of his suit eventually, but he’s too tired to try now, even if he smells like soot and curry. It’s ripped and bloody and he has absolutely no idea how he’s even going to fix it. He’ll probably have to bother Jessica and SHIELD for help, which isn’t exactly his idea of a good time but whatever.

Kate has like ten versions of her costume; Miles needs to figure out how to swing that.

The bathroom door swings open, one long screech. They really need to do something about that someday, Miles thinks, opening his eyes again.

Kate comes out, looking soft. Her hands are clean and she’s changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. There’s a spot of blood just beneath her ear she’s missed, but she looks steady. She squeezes between the arm of the couch and Miles, curling into him. He puts an arm around her, feels her smile into his neck. Beside him, Ganke huffs, but when Miles glances at him, he looks fond. They stay like that for a long moment. It’s nice.

“I ordered food,” Kate says, finally. “It should be here soon.”

She shifts until she’s sitting up properly, legs crossed beneath her.

Miles keeps his arm tucked around her, stretches his other one out along the back of the couch behind Ganke’s head.

“Let’s watch something,” Miles says.

“The Lego Film,” Ganke says immediately. Miles groans.

Kate’s the one who says no though, voice flat. Ganke wrinkles his nose at them both.

“Fine, fine,” he says. “Lord of the Rings?”

Miles glances at Kate. She’s rolling her eyes but Miles can see the smile she’s trying to hide.

He nods. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

No one moves.

Ganke huffs.

“Fine, fine,” he says, and goes to put the movie in. There’s a knock just as he’s slides the DVD in, and Kate’s laugh is delighted.

“Get the food, yeah? There’s money by the door,” she says, and Ganke’s never been good about arguing when Kate’s smiling like that.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ganke says, saluting, and heads for the door. He comes back with bags from the Thai place down the road, and Miles grins.

“My favorite,” he says.

Kate nudges him. “I know.”

Ganke sits down again and Kate leans over Miles to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Ganke,” she says, and Miles has to busy himself with sorting out the food to keep from laughing at the way Ganke blushes.

Kate pokes him in the side with her toes like she knows, and when he sits back up, he presses a kiss to her nose.

They settle down and watch the movie.

 

 

 

**1.**

Miles and Ganke are hunched over a table in the back, whispering hurriedly at each other, which isn’t actually all that surprising. It’s usually how Kate finds them. She rolls her eyes, picking her way across the crowded restaurant towards them.

Ganke is the one who notices her first. He double takes when he sees her and then chokes around his straw. Kate can see the way Miles raises his eyebrows, forehead wrinkling in confusion, and she tries not to laugh. She waves at him when he looks over.

There’s a burger and shake waiting for her already, and she slides happily into her seat.

“You’re the best,” she says, kissing Miles on the cheek. “Thanks.”

Ganke is still spluttering a little.

“You okay?” she asks, arching an eyebrow at him. She doesn’t try very hard not to laugh this time. Miles grabs her hand under the table, frowning at her and she sighs.

They’ve had the Play Nice Talk before. She’s pretty sure Ganke and Miles have too, actually.

She reaches over to pat Ganke gingerly on the shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he says, wavering her off. “It’s just weird, y’know, your hair.”

Miles coughs next to her, a warning or a smothered laugh. Kate can’t quite tell. They’re both going to get the Play Nice Talk again for sure.

Kate archers her eyebrow higher. She runs her hands through her hair where the purple streak used to be. If she’s honest, it’s still a little weird to look in the mirror and not see it.

“A bad weird?” she asks.

“No! No, no, it’s good. It’s great!” Ganke says, hands waving about, frantic, and Kate _could_ be nice, she really could, smile, maybe laugh it off. It’s much funnier to watch him fumble though. It’s worth sitting through the Talk again.

“It’s _just_ \- different,” Ganke finally manages to get out.

“Right,” Kate says and takes a big bite of her burger to keep from saying anything else.

“So what were you boys whispering about?” she asks after she swallows.

Miles coughs, and Ganke goes still. It’s hard to say whose poker face is worse. Miles tries too hard to look innocent and Ganke gets a little shifty around the eyes. She has no idea how they think they’re fooling anyone. Someday she’ll actually pry, get whatever secret they’ve been hiding for years now out of them.

“You hear about that new superhero?” Miles says finally, and Kate lets him have it. “Archer? Wears purple? Isn’t actually Hawkeye?”

Kate’s glad she has a better poker face than the both of them. Lady Gaga would be jealous of her poker face.

“She’s the one who took out Boomerang during that bank robbery yesterday, yeah? I can’t believe he tried that again,” Kate says, casual. She twirls a fry in her ketchup.

“Yeah. Ladyhawke or whatever the internet is calling her,” Ganke says just as Kate bites into her fry.

She may choke a little.

“Ladyhawke?” she says in-between coughs. “That’s awful.”

Ganke just shrugs. “Yeah, well, Hawkeye was already taken.”

“That’s dumb. There’s plenty of room for two Hawkeyes in the world.”

“But how could you tell which one someone was talking about- you have to distinguish them!” Ganke insists. He takes a sip of his coke. “I mean, unless you want everyone to go around saying Girl Hawkeye all the time.”

“Why does it have to be Girl Hawkeye? Why can’t they call him Dude Hawkeye?” She pauses. “Hawkguy?”

“Well, he came first,” Ganke says, reasonably, which, whatever. She wrinkles her nose, opens her mouth to argue.

Miles interrupts before she can say anything.

“Hey, hey,” he says, waving a hand to get their attention. He throws a fry at Ganke, who promptly eats it.

Kate leans back, tries to make it look like she wasn’t hunched over the table to argue with Ganke. She tries to relax.

“I’m just saying,” she says, shrugging like it doesn’t actually mean something to her.

Miles laughs. “I didn’t realize you liked superheroes.”

She shrugs again. “It’s cool, what they do.”

Ganke looks at her like she’s a little bit cooler than he originally thought, which, obviously.

“I wonder why she started up now,” Miles says. He’s staring into his shake, idly swirling his straw around.

Kate finishes her burger, pulls a face. “Who knows? Maybe she’s a Spider-Man fan. That thing he did last week was really cool.”

“The coolest,” Ganke agrees. Miles grins.

“Anyway, I’ve got cello,” Kate says, getting to her feet. She leans back over to kiss Miles, once, real quick. She’s also had the No Making Out In Front of Ganke Talk. It’s even less fun than the Play Nice Talk. “Bye, babe.”

Miles’ smile softens. “See you later.”

“Ganke,” Kate says, nodding. Ganke’s wrinkling his nose, but he nods back.

Kate heads for the door, tossing her trash on the way out.

“She hates me,” Ganke says behind her, just loud enough to hear and Kate laughs only a little.

“It’s not the bad, dude,” Miles says. “I promise.”

Kate shakes her head, stepping outside. She’s got arrows to buy.

 

 

 

**3.**

Half of Brooklyn is on fire. Ganke knows this because he gets the tweets for just about every superhero watch and 911 alert Twitter account sent to his phone. It’s a handy way to get around Twitter being blocked.

Miles does not know this because Miles does not get the tweets sent to his phone. Ganke is clearly a genius. Miles would be the worst superhero ever without him. He already kind of is, even with Ganke.

They’re working on it.

Ganke leans over and pokes Miles, glad they’re in English where they sit next to each other and not Math.

Miles doesn’t respond. Ganke pokes him again. And again. And then again.

“What?” Miles finally whisper-yells. Ganke rolls his eyes.

“You need to be not here,” he says about the same time his phone buzzes again, and then three more times in rapid succession. Apparently the city is going into lockdown. Great.

He’s about to inform Miles of this, but the announcement system crackles to life before he can say anything. Ganke sighs.

“Can I have your attention please,” someone is saying, and Ganke doesn’t bother hiding his phone underneath his desk anymore.

“So there’s a supervillain terrorizing the city,” Ganke says.

Miles huffs. “I got that, thanks.”

Ganke gathers up his notebook and pencils, shoving it all into his backpack. He smiles, nudging Miles in the side. “Must be Thursday.”

They have to get ushered back to their rooms, and wait for some faculty member to check them off in roll call before Ganke can get at his computer. It takes two minutes for Kate to knock on the door.

“So what’s the plan?” she says, settling onto Miles’ bed. Someday Ganke is going to figure out how she manages to always sneak into the boys’ dorm without getting caught.

“Give me a minute,” he says, waiting for his computer to boot up. He doesn’t know why he even bothers turning it off.

“We don’t exactly have a minute,” Kate says, which honestly. Ganke has to stop a moment to just look at her.

“I am feeling distinctively underappreciated, Miles,” he says, frowning. Kate huffs.

“You’re our brains, man. We couldn’t do this without you,” Miles says immediately, because Miles is his best friend. Ganke doesn’t stick his tongue out at Kate. He _doesn’t_.

Kate rolls her eyes.

“I swear, I will take you to the Lego Store and buy you absolutely anything you want if you just get us out of here within the next five minutes,” Kate says, and _that_? Ganke can work with that.

“Okay, okay,” he says, turning back to his computer. He’s maybe got a plan, he just needs to find _a thing_. “I’m working on it. Am I going to have to take up hacking?” He pauses, squints at his screen. That link looks promising. “Do you think I should learn to pick locks?” Bingo.

Ganke finally manages to pull up the schematics for the school. He spins around to look at Kate and Miles properly.

“So how do you feel about ventilation shafts?”

“Seriously?” Kate says. She doesn’t look very impressed, which Ganke doesn’t think is fair. He is very impressive.

“What? It’s a classic!”

Kate still doesn’t look convinced, but Miles is nodding.

“We’ll need a distraction,” he says, pulling out his costume.

“I can do that,” Ganke says before he thinks about it. He pauses, looks at Miles. “I can do that, right?”

Miles laughs. “Relax, dude. You’ve got this,” he says.

Right.

Totally.

They’ve got this.

 

 

 

**2.**

The biggest problem with getting trapped in the restrooms of an office building, Miles decides, is the fact that they lack windows. Miles values his bones, so there’s also no way he’s going to be able to squeeze through the tiny vent over the paper towel dispenser, and so far, all the ceiling tiles have been unwilling to budge.

“I take it there’s no way out,” Girl Hawkeye says below him, and it’s only by virtue of having spider powers that Miles does not fall off the ceiling. Miles sighs, letting himself drop to the ground.

“Nope,” he confirms, lowering his voice until he sounds like a bad Captain America impersonator. Chances are Girl Hawkeye wouldn’t recognize his regular voice, but it’s still a risk Miles isn’t up for taking.

“Great,” Girl Hawkeye says (and Ganke was right, that really does sound ridiculous), voice high and thin, and Miles’ is pretty sure that’s not her real voice either.

She almost looks familiar, up-close, but her mask covers three-fourths of her face and Miles can’t place her. Miles ignores it.

“We could try yelling? Maybe someone will hear us?” Miles suggest. Girl Hawkeye- _Hawkgirl_? - gives him a distinctly unimpressed look. Miles can tell, even with most of her face hidden.

“It’s eight at night and we’re on the seventh floor. There’s definitely no one left in the building.” She looks kinda like she’s resisting banging her head on the wall. Miles understands the urge.

“You got any ideas, then?” he says finally, leaning against a stall.

“I’ve got explosive arrows?” she offers. “I mean, they’re supposed to explode? I haven’t really had a chance to test them.”

“Do you think they could explode without killing us?”

“Probably not.”

“Right.”

They’re silent for a minute. Miles thinks he can hear, very distantly, someone yelling at a taxi on the street. He sighs.

“Okay, look, I’ve got a friend. He’d probably be able to get us out of this,” Miles says finally. It’s pretty much the last thing he wants to do, short of maybe calling SHIELD to extract them, but he’s got school in the morning and he’d really rather not be still trapped in a bathroom when 8 am hits.

“Fine, whatever,” Hawkgirl says. She pulls herself up to sit between two sinks. Miles takes a deep breath, watching her swing her feet back and forth. He pulls out his phone.

 _In a bit of a jam_ , he types. _Come save me?_

It takes a minute, but then his screen lights up.

_Where are you? Be there in a few._

Miles sends Ganke the address and then sits down to wait.

The floor, surprisingly, isn’t the grossest place he’s found himself recently. He stretches his legs out, knocks his feet together. Across the room, Hawkgirl presses her lips together. There’s a nice, awkward silence Miles doesn’t know how to fill.

“I can’t believe we got stuck in a bathroom,” he says finally, after at least five minutes have passed. It was either that or ask questions, and he’s pretty sure asking questions isn’t going to endear Hawkgirl to him. He’s not sure. He doesn’t know the protocol for interacting with fellow superheroes whose civilian identify you do not know.

She snorts, though, an inelegant sound, and Miles thinks maybe she’s amused.

“Seriously,” she says, and then she laughs. It sounds weirdly familiar. “I thought you were supposed to be better at this.”

He kind of thought the same. “I took some time off for a while.” He shrugs.

“Man, and to think I started up because of you,” she says. She shakes her head, looks a little sheepish.

Miles grins, wonders if she can tell through the mask. “Hah, really? My girlfriend thought you might be a fan.”

“Your girlfriend is clearly smarter than you,” she says, and Miles can tell she’s laughing at him, can hear it in her smile. He shrugs again, lets his head bang back into the stall behind him.

The silence this time is not nearly as awkward. Miles wonders when Ganke will get here, wonders if it will be too late to call Kate when he gets home.

“Wait, what time is it?” Hawkgirl says, straightening so suddenly Miles startles. He checks his phone.

“8:42,” he says, frowning. He’s pretty sure that’s maybe supposed to mean something to him, but he can’t remember what.

“Shit,” Hawkgirl says, and _oh,_ oh right. Miles remembers now.

“Crap, my girlfriend’s going to kill me.”

“You have a date?” Hawkgirl asks, and she sounds sympathetic.

“Something like that,” he says, “You too?”

Hawkgirl sighs. This time she doesn’t bother disguising her voice when she says, “Yeah, me too.”

Miles is about to say something else, except.

Except he _swears_ he knows that voice.

What are the chances his girlfriend is secretly a superhero?

He’s probably wrong, he’s most definitely wrong, “Kate?” he tries anyway. He doesn’t lower his voice.

Hawkgirl- Hawkeye?- _Kate_ stills, hand an inch away from her bow.

“ _Miles_?” she says, and this, this is _absurd_. Miles pulls off his mask, watches as Kate does the same. She says, “Wow, so much of the past few years make sense now.”

Miles rubs a hand across the back of his head, tries to look contrite. “I didn’t know you did archery.”

“Since I was ten,” Kate says. They both stare at each other for a minute. Kate’s the one that starts laughing first.

Miles pulls himself up off the ground, goes to sit next to her. She leans into his shoulder, warm, snickers into his neck.

It’s maybe another five minutes before they hear a noise outside.

“Ganke?” Miles says, hopeful. Kate groans.

“Oh god,” she whispers.

From the other side of the door, Miles hears Ganke laugh.

“Dude, how did you get stuck in a bathroom? Seriously, how are you this lame?” There’s a loud thud and then another. Miles would be worried, except he trusts Ganke to get them out without damaging too much property.

“Shut up,” he says instead. He’ll be hearing about this forever.

“Hah,” Ganke says, and then there’s a click, the door swinging open. Ganke’s face pops around the frame, grinning. Miles can _see_ the moment he notices Kate. His eyes go wide, mouth dropping open. Kate waves.

“Dude,” Ganke says with feeling. Miles knows. Miles _so_ knows.

“Surprise,” he says weakly. Next to him, Kate starts laughing, curling into Miles’ side for a moment. Then she shoves herself off the counter, heading for the door.

“C’mon, boys” she says. “We’ve got an English test to study for.”

Miles and Ganke follow her out, because really, what else is there to do?

 

 

 

**4.**

“Tada,” Kate says, spreading her arms open wide. It’s not much to look at right now, mostly a big empty space and a few boxes, old machines pushed back against the far wall and covered in tarps, but it’s going to be perfect. Kate’s got a vision.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ganke asks as he steps into the warehouse. He sets his box of video game systems and DVDs down just inside the door.

Kate rolls her eyes. “It’ll be fine. No one comes down here- no one even ever hangs out in the area.”

“How did you even find this place?” Miles asks. He slides a foot along the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Kate grimaces, tries not to cough. “My dad owns it.”

“Your dad _owns_ it?” Ganke repeats. Kate tries very hard not to roll her eyes again. She’s been practicing, seeing as how she’ll be apparently spending a lot more time around Ganke. She needs them after all. She’d rather not damage them with excessive rolling.

“Yup,” she says and doesn’t explain. It’s not important. “I figure we’ll just add a sign or some caution tape or something to make sure people stay away. It’ll be our little secret hideout.”

“Could be useful,” Miles says, which obviously. Kate is a genius. She grins. Miles offers up a fist, because her boyfriend is a total dork. Kate bumps her against it anyway.

“C’mon, boys,” she says, throwing her arms around both their shoulders. “We’ve got work to do.”

She sets Ganke to sweeping, and drags Miles over to the small collection of boxes she brought over yesterday. It’s mostly furniture from Ikea, a few lamps, a couple of end tables and something like an entertainment center. There’s a TV too, properly fancy, forty-two inches of shiny flat screen.

It’s surprising how easy it is to get electricity turned back on in an abandoned warehouse. She’ll have to work on getting internet set up tomorrow, get a couch and maybe a mini fridge delivered too.

The furniture takes longer than she expects to get set-up, even after Ganke joins in. By the time they’ve got the lamps plugged in and the end tables assembled, an hour has past and Kate is sweaty, tired, and hungry.

“How do you feel about pizza?” she asks, collapsing onto her back. Miles and Ganke are still hunched over the direction for the entertainment system, trying to puzzle it out, but Ganke perks up at the sound of food.

“I want Hawaiian,” he says. Kate pulls a face.

“Oh god, really? You would,” she says. Ganke sticks out his tongue.

“Says the girl who likes green peppers and chicken on her pizza,” he says, and Kate doesn’t even want to know how he knows that.

Between them Miles sighs, finally looking up from the directions.

“Play nice,” he says, sounding so weary Kate nearly laughs.

She leans over to kiss him on the cheek instead, winks. “We are.”

They’ve bonded now, after all, brothers in secret identity knowing, supervillain fighting arms. Ganke smiles at her. Miles rolls his eyes, but Kate knows he’s amused. She does laugh this time.

“I’m going to get the pizza,” she says, rolling to her feet. “You want cheese?”

Miles grins. “Please.”

“Right, I’ll be back in a few. I expect to see progress on that when I get back,” she says, heading out. There’s a pizza place two blocks away that makes it fast and cheap. It’ll be perfect.

In the end, it takes twenty minutes and Miles and Ganke are nowhere closer to actually assembly the entertainment center when she gets back. She’s not really surprised, but she does hoard the pizza until they manage to get the base of the thing built.

That’s about the point when they give up for good, Miles tacking her onto the floor and tickling her until she drops the piece of pizza she was eating.

“Stop, stop,” she cries, trying to breathe in between her laughs and not actually choke. “I’m _eating_.”

Miles just laughs, kisses her nose.

“Oh, gross,” Ganke says, wrinkling his nose at them.

Kate sticks her tongue out. “You’re just jealous,” she says. Miles leans over to punch Ganke in the shoulder, rolling off Kate.

Ganke hides his smile into a slice of pizza.

Kate grabs a new piece, shooting Miles a dirty look. Miles smiles, bites into his own. They eat.

An alarm goes off on Kate’s phone just as Ganke finishes off the last piece of his pizza. She groans.

“Crap, I’ve got to get to archery,” she says, rolling to her feet.

“I don’t understand why you go still go to lessons,” Ganke says. “You’re a superhero now.”

Kate laughs. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She pats Ganke on the cheek, leaning over to give Miles an upside down kiss.

“Have fun,” he says, and Kate can’t resist running a quick hand over his head.

“I’ll see you boys later,” she says, heading for the door.

“Dude, I think she likes me,” Ganke not quite whispers behind her, and Kate can _hear_ Miles rolling his eyes.

“Xbox?” he says, followed by the clatter of controllers.

Kate shakes her head, but she’s laughing when she steps outside.

She’s got a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Miles, Kate and Ganke and had this self-indulgent team-up fic idea stuck in my head for ages, so your prompt was a bit of a dream. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Happy holidays! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to N, R, H, S and everyone else in our Yuletide email chain for moral support and cheerleading and to U, because without her I would still be crying over things on tumblr and this would not have actually been written.
> 
> Title from Live While We're Young by One Direction. (Bonus fact: I also wrote most of this to Gabrielle Aplin's cover of One Direction's Best Song Ever for some reason, though it has absolutely no bearing on this story. It's really pretty, everyone should go listen to it).


End file.
